


Mistletoe Mistakes

by DrayPotter_TFLS (DrayOakenshield)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrayOakenshield/pseuds/DrayPotter_TFLS
Summary: Fred tests a new product on an unwitting Hermione and Harry making them actually talk and admit their feelings... Eventually...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: FoTR's 2020 Secret Santa Drabble Exchange, Rare Pairs RHM Read for LoveFest





	Mistletoe Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightfalltwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfalltwen/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Nightfalltwen I hope you enjoy your drabble!

“Frederick Gideon Weasley when I get out of this I am going to hex you bad enough that Ginny’s bat bogey hex will seem like a tickling charm!” Hermione hissed, not sure if she was more angry or embarrassed but either way, she was going to take it out on Fred.

Fred grinned from just out of arm's reach. “Well, to do that you have to kiss the person you are trapped under the mistletoe with. I do think this product is going to sell amazingly at the shop, thanks for testing it for me!” 

While Hermione and Fred were bickering back and forth Harry was just standing there trying not to feel like a third wheel. Having to kiss Hermione wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, in fact, it was quite the opposite. He had secretly fancied Hermione for longer than he would care to admit but after the war she had gotten together with Ron then that ended in a disaster so he was waiting until she had time to get back on even footing before he told her. But thanks to Fred's interference he was discovering that Hermione clearly didn’t feel the same way.

“Mione, I’m sorry,” Harry muttered, bringing her attention back to him. “If I hadn’t insisted on helping with the tea then you wouldn’t have to kiss me. Let's just do this then I’ll go back to Grimmauld and you won’t have to think about it alright?” When Hermione snapped her mouth shut to blink at him Harry quickly leaned in and pecked her on the lips, instantly feeling the magic lift. Trying not to show how much it hurt he nodded goodbyes and hurried to the fireplace before anyone could say anything.

As he was dusting the soot off him from the fireplace Kreacher popped into the room looking as confused as the old elf could. “Master Harry? I thought you was eating dinner at the pranksters' house?”

“Change of plans,” Harry said sadly. “Can you just heat me up some leftover pasta for dinner? I’m gonna go take a quick shower since I’m not feeling well.”

Kreacher nodded and popped back out of the room.

Just as Harry started to walk out of the room the fire flared to life behind him again.

“Harry! What in Merlin's name were you thinking?!” Hermione practically shrieked as she stepped out.

“Can we not fight Mione? I’m sorry I didn’t wait for your alright before I kissed you but I figured it would be best to just do it and leave so you didn’t have to look at me.” Harry said dejectedly, not wanting to start an argument when he already felt like shite about what had happened.

Hermione glared daggers at him, “can I at least say that was a very disappointing kiss from someone I’ve had a crush on since we slept together in that bloody tent for months on end?”

Spinning around Harry gaped at her like a fish, not sure of what to say.

“I would also like to point out that that bloody mistletoe only works on two people who have a mutual attraction. Fred may be an idiot but he’s not stupid.”

Harry finally found his tongue, “you like me? Why didn’t you say something?”

“Can we do this later? I’d like a proper Christmas kiss first.” Hermione huffed, stepping closer to Harry.

Grinning Harry reached out and pulled her against his chest and leaned down to kiss her softly as she tipped her head up to look at him. “Happy Christmas Hermione.”


End file.
